Beach Day
by simplecrafter
Summary: Clare and Eli head to the beach, Eli is heading off to college soon and Clare is worried he's gonna get tempted by college girls. just read! Fluff. ONE SHOT


Eli was taking me to the beach today. We've been dating for a while and I'm so excited. It was about 5pm, it was kinda late for the beach but he said it's better to go to the beach when it's late. Her thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of her phone

_I'm downstairs_

_-Eli_

She responded, _Coming_

_-Clare_

She grabbed her bag filled with a change of clothes, her phone and hopped down the steps, saying bye to her mom and sped out the door. She walked down the block to Morty and got in.

"Hello there handsome."

"Hey beautiful." She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. "Cute outfit."

She immediately blushed and looked down at her faded short shorts and tank top. "Let's just go."

Eli drove off and turned on the radio. "What time did your mom say you have to be back?" Eli asked.

"She didn't say." Eli raised his eyebrows at her response and she slapped his arm, "You perv."

He laughed as he parked his car. They grabbed their bags and made their towards the beach setting up a spot. Clare tugged off her shorts and her shirt leaving her in her red and black bikini and matching top. Eli licked his lips as he stared at her body, up and down. She felt uncomfortable and covered herself but he was so lost he didn't even flinch.

"Eli…" She said. He still didn't move.

She waved her hand in front of his face, "Eli.."

He snapped back into reality, "Sorry."

"It's fine, just c'mon." She said tugging at his shirt. He pulled it off and she blushed and pulled him by the waistband of his trunks to the water.

They walked in the water until it was up to their waist. "It's freezing in here." Clare complained.

"What'd you expect?"

"Hush." She began to underwater and swim around until her hand touch something and she squealed.

"What happened?" Eli ran to her.

"I touched something."

Eli looked at her with the 'are you serious' face.

"What? Don't look at me like that."

"You're such a baby." And he leaned into her lips, their lips slowly moved in sync. He moved his hands to the back of her thigh and lifted her up as her legs wrapped her around his waist.

He began to move his lips to her neck and sucked on it, "Eli, stop. You're gonna leave a hickey."

He looked up to her, "So?"

"My mom is gonna see it."

He pouted, "Please."

She shook her head but captured her lips with his again. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged at it making him moan in her mouth.

"C'mon, I wanna go on the boardwalk." Eli said as he pulled back.

"Wait, make your hair wet, I like it when it's wet." She giggled. Eli playfully rolled his eyes and went under the water and he wasn't coming up.

"Eli…"

And before she knew it she was on top of his shoulders.

"I'm gonna kill you." She squealed from on top of him. "Put me down."

Eli began walking to shore as Clare was still on his shoulders. When they reached the spot, he put her down and she slipped her flip flops on and he slipped his shoes on. They held hands and made their way onto the boardwalk.

"I want a smoothie." Clare said.

"What kind?"

"Aloha Pineapple" **(1)**

"Okay." They walked to the stand and Eli ordered her the smoothie and handed it to her. They walked to the end of the boardwalk and stood there with each other.

"I want some." Eli said gesturing towards the smoothie.

"Should have gotten your own."

"I brought it, I get some." He teased and she rolled her eyes and gave him some.

It was about 8 and the sun began to set, "When are we heading home?" Clare asked.

"Not till late, I wanna stay here with you."

She smiled and gave him a kiss and he deepened it. "I love you." She said against his lips.

"Love you too." They went back to where they set up and lay down on the blanket.

"Eli…"

"Hmmm?"

"What's gonna happen when you go to college next month?"

"What do you mean?" He asked turning to her.

"Between you and me. Like you're gonna be with college girls, are we still gonna stay together?" He asked.

"College is not coming between us and don't worry about the girls. I have you."

She weakly smiled, "Promise you won't cheat on me?"

"Why are you worried about that?"

She shrugged, "Just thinking."

He nodded, "I love you, don't think like that."

She nodded and crawled on top of him, straddling him and attacked her lips to his. He was shocked at first but gave in. He moved his hands to her hips down to her butt which caused Clare to moan in the kiss.

Clare moved her hand down to his chest to his erection and massaged it and it caused Eli to widen his eyes and he pulled back, "Uh—w-what are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." She responded as she recaptured her lips with his and moved back to massaging his length. She began to untie the knot of his trunks and put her hand in the trunks massaging him and he had to pull back again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asked.

"I'm trying to make you feel good." She said as she tried to kiss him again but he sat up.

"We never did this before, why now?" She asked.

"I'm trying to touch you and you're questioning why?"

"Because it isn't like you. You never want to do anything sexual."

"Well I do now so Eli, please."

He looked in her eyes trying to see the hesitation and noticed it, "Tell me the reason and you can, if it's a good reason."

"Eli…"

"Please."

"I just want you to see what..like..uh…"

"Just calm down, breathe and start over." He advised.

She took a deep breath, "I feel you are going to be tempted by those girls and forget about me and want to hook up with them, and you know what you're missing out on considering you and Julia and I just feel if I do this. You won't wanna leave me."

"What? I would never leave you. Where did that even come from?" He asked.

"You're telling me if a gorgeous girl in college wanted to hook out with you, you wouldn't?" Clare asked.

"No because I have you and you're so much better than a one night stand, hook up or anything like that. Okay?"

She sighed and nodded and gave him a kiss. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, when you're ready, we'll experience that. But not now."

She nodded and they cuddled together and fell asleep on the beach

**Well this sucked. I wanted to write a fluffy oneshot. Review Please? And Aloha Pineapple is the best thing ever from Jamba Juice**


End file.
